falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
Capital Wasteland Raider Survival
We in D.C. know that raiders are a large problem, mostly because they kill, rape, burn, torture, and just overall make your life unpleasant, and thus they need to be dealt with and controlled by those who can stand against them. Alone, these fools are mostly powerless, and if someone has a gun and decent sense they are easy to bring down. However, in groups, and worse yet in their territory, these scumbags can be a problem, and so we must educate ourselves on how to fight them. Raider Tactics Raiders are unintelligent, perhaps on par with a Super Mutant, except a whole lot weaker. Because of this they pose a smaller threat, but must not be ignored if you value your life. Should they have been educated and prepared, I hardly think the Capital Wasteland would have nearly as many settlements as they do. However, they can be predicted because of this and taken down. Raiders have a pretty standard policy towards dealing with their enemies: kill them. They will throw everything they have at you, hoping they can take you down as quickly as possible. Occasionally, they manage to use guerrilla warfare, sending their weakest fighters to try and take you down. Once they deal some damage, they will flee. In raider territory, you can be in for some trouble. Occasionally they have mental prowess to reprogram automatic turrets and wield power armor (scavenged from Enclave troops), despite their inferior frontal lobe. Although they may use much of this to their advantage, they may simply run at you and try to beat you with a bludgeoning weapon until you go down, even though you are better armed, equipped and prepared. Raiders act like ants. When they want something or wish to take something down, they will swarm it until it goes down, classic surrounding tactical approach. If they see you, they will not rest until they have killed you or you have shown them that they would die if they came any closer. While this can be an easy strategy to fend off, it can also be endangering. If hordes of angry, chem-crazed, bloodthirsty killers are all trying to bring you down, it will only be a matter of time before several break through the ranks and are pummeling you to the floor. Equipment Raiders have a very standard equipment holdout, and you won't usually find one who strays from their standard issue gear. They usually wear medium strength raider armor and occasionally helmets, but the armor is made from scraps, has open areas, and is easy to pick apart. Just aim for the body or the head, and soon they will be dead. Their weaponry is a varied one. Sometimes, you'll find a raider hacking away at you with a switchblade, while the next you find they hold an assault rifle. One may bear a baseball bat and the next a missle launcher. They fight with what they have, and although this may seem threatening when dealing with powerfully armed raiders, it truly isn't. They may be well armed, but they do not know how to use what they bear. The only true weaponry that they understand is melee weapons, and this is because of their simplicity, and most bear at least one knife or bat to smack or slash you with. Dealing with the Raider Threat If you find yourself surrounded by raiders, in raider territory, or just facing one down, it is good to know what you are dealing with: a poorly armed, poorly trained, unintelligent individual(s) who is willing to kill you at all costs. There are many methods to take these guys down, but the most prominent one is to get an Assault Rifle and just fire into the crowd. They will disperse and, you can kill them easily from there. This is simple and straight forward, although you are likely to get at least mildly wounded. The best method of approaching the takedown of a raider is isolation and elimination. Take them on one at a time, and from there you can drastically weaken their forces and eventually wipe them out. There are no special weapons to use against a raider. Just fight and take them down with whatever you have. It is guarenteed to work. Raider Locations Probably the most infamous location known to date in the Capital Wasteland is Evergreen Mills. Please, even if you dont know us take our word for it. Stay out of there. There is enough raiders in there to finish you of before you say "arrghhhh raiders!" Remember, thinking is the key to survival. If you are in a place and dont know if it is occupied by raiders, here are a few signs to help you know what to expect in 'raider controlled teritory': 1. Is there any graffiti on the wall? Graffiti like a nuke going off, or random graffiti strokes on the wall could mean that the area is raider occupied, but can sometimes just be pre-war graffiti and have no meaning at all. 2. Are there any mutilated bodies just hanging around? Stuff like decapitated wastelanders hanging by a chain? These are the pure signs of raider controlled territory as they like to murder and kill innocent wastelanders and mutilate their bodies as so called 'spoils of war' trophies. If you notice these, whip out your assault rifle or whatever good sturdy gun you have got and be as cautious as you can. They will find you, and when they do, say hello to your decapitated wasteland chums hanging up there. 3. Blood, and lots of it. This is also another sign of raiders as they dont tend to clean up their teritory after a fight. Category:Surviving the Capital Wasteland